Goodbye
by BluebellsAndLavender
Summary: What do you do when you love someone so much that you have to let them go?  Oneshot. AU.


This is dedicated to a special friend of mine C:

Enjoy!

( This wasn't originally written for fanfiction . )

And I didn't write the quote .

* * *

><p>Hinata Hyuga x Naruto Uzumaki<p>

Goodbye

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

_Time is running,_

_Thoughts are leaving._

_Faith is fading,_

_Emotions are changing._

_Emptiness awaits us,_

_It's inevitable._

_We must depart,_

_Away from each other._

_Alone._

_-V.Y_

She loved him too much to make him stay.

And so she watched as he packed his bags, as he left the keys on the table and finally, as he stormed out the door, taking everything he had with him. Uzumaki Naruto came back only one last time – to say goodbye.

"I'm sorry Hinata. You're just… not the one."

With the tears streaming down her face, she could hardly hear herself think, much less speak. So she watched silently as he turned to leave.

"Don't…"

Reaching out with trembling hands, she grabbed his plain white shirt and held on, pulling him back. "You don't have to do this. I… I…"

"It's too late. We're done." He insisted as he shook her hands off. But she grabbed him again.

"Please… Please Naruto! Don't leave me here. Don't leave me alone! I love you! I… love you so much…"

"But I don't feel the same."

The tall, masculine man spun around and strode out the front door, his head held high, leaving a whimpering woman behind him.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Naruto had lied to her. He had lied to himself. He had lied to his heart. He still loved her. He still needed her. She was his everything.

When she stood there, crying her eyes out, begging him to stay, he almost gave in. But although he could, his cancer wouldn't. It would only end up giving her more pain. And so, Narutohad to leave.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

She stood in their room for hours, just reminiscing about a happier time.

Slowly, she walked to the large canopy bed that stood in the middle of the sky blue room and she smelled him. His scent. As she slid into the bed, purposely rolling over onto his side.

And all of a sudden, he was there again.

Holding her close, whispering into her ear, telling her that he loved her… All of it came rushing back like a wave of emotions. The tears rolled down her pale cheek as she wrapped herself in a blanket. Never had she thought that things would end up this way.

The hole in her heart refused to go away. The hurt remained. It was a hollow sort of feeling, as if something was missing. And something was.

Glancing at the clock on the side, she discovered it was well after one in the morning. And she couldn't take it any longer. She had to hear his voice.

Picking up the phone, Hinata heard the familiar sound of the dial tone before she methodically pressed the buttons to the number she had memorized for so many years.

It rang twice.

_Hello, you've reached Uzumaki Naruto. I can't come to the phone right now, please leave a message after the beep. Thank you._

She hung up immediately.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

He _had_ gotten her call.

But he couldn't answer it. Hearing her voice would have only made him go crazy. As if he weren't crazy enough. Sighing, Naruto tossed his cellphone carelessly onto the car seat beside him as he threw his head back in defeat.

He just missed her so much.

"Hinata… I still love you…" He whispered to himself quietly, to no one at all. And no one would ever hear. Because no one would ever be there with him again.

One week later, he was gone.

Succumbed to the disease that killed him from within.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Hinata was at the funeral, a vision in black. Immediately after the ceremony, all the guests had filed out neatly and she was the only one left behind. Getting up, she walked gracefully over to the open coffin and she peered in, sorrow clear in her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me…?" She whispered quietly, all the while wishing that he would just open his eyes and tell her that everything was going to be alright. All she wanted was for him to hold her close one last time.

She couldn't go on like this.

Getting up, the brunette started to leave but before she did, she threw one last glance at the man lying in the large brown box. "Bye, Naruto. See you later."

And Hinata Hyuga walked out of her church with her head held high.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it ~<p>

Review please? :D

Cheers,

Serenity.


End file.
